Mammalian immune systems contain two major classes of lymphocytes: B lymphocytes (B cells), which originate in the bone marrow; and T lymphocytes (T cells) that originate in the thymus. B cells are largely responsible for humoral immunity (i.e., antibody production), while T cells are largely responsible for cell-mediated immunity.
T cells are generally considered to fall into two subclasses, helper T cells and cytotoxic T cells. Helper T cells activate other lymphocytes, including B cells and cytotoxic T cells, and macrophages, by releasing soluble protein mediators called cytokines that are involved in cell-mediated immunity. As used herein, lymphokines are a subset of cytokines.
Helper T cells are also generally considered to fall into two subclasses, Type 1 and Type 2. Type 1 cells produce interleukin 2 (IL-2), tumor necrosis factor (TNFα) and interferon gamma (IFNγ), and are responsible primarily for cell-mediated immunity such as delayed type hypersensitivity and antiviral immunity. In contrast, Type 2 cells produce interleukins, IL4, IL-5, IL-6, IL-9, IL-10 and IL-13, and are primarily involved in assisting humoral immune responses such as those seen in response to allergens, e.g. IgE and 1gG4 antibody isotype switching (Mosmann, 1989, Annu Rev Immunol, 7:145–173).
As used herein, the terms Type 1 and Type 2 “responses” are meant to include the entire range of effects resulting from induction of Type 1 and Type 2 lymphocytes, respectively. Among other things, such responses include variation in production of the corresponding cytokines through transcription, translation, secretion and possibly other mechanisms, increased proliferation of the corresponding lymphocytes, and other effects associated with increased production of cytokines, including motility effects.
Previous application Ser. Nos. (09/291903, 09/471513, 60/164365, 60/164366, 60/172097, 60/175111), each of which is incorporated herein by reference, relate to aspects of our recent discoveries involving the effect of various nucleosides (which are defined herein to include derivatives and analogs of native nucleosides) on selectively modulating lymphocyte responses relative to each other. Among other things, we have shown that either of Type 1 and Type 2 responses can be selectively suppressed while the other is either induced or left relatively unaffected, and either of Type 1 or Type 2 responses can be selectively induced while the other is either suppressed or left relatively unaffected. We have also discovered the surprising fact that some nucleosides effective in selectively modulating Type 1 and Type 2 responses relative to one another tend to have a bimodal effect. Among other things, some nucleosides that tend to generally suppress or induce both Type 1 and Type 2 activity at a relatively higher dose tend to selectively modulate Type 1 and Type 2 relative to each other at relatively lower doses.
The effect of other heterocyclic aromatic compounds on selectively modulating lymphocyte responses relative to each other has not been previously studied or documented. We i have discovered that the bimodal effect, or selective modulation of Type 1 and Type 2 responses relative to one another, also occurs after administration of other heterocyclic aromatic compounds.
Despite the existence of as-yet undefined mechanisms, we have discovered that enormous potential benefits can be derived from selective modulation of Type 1 and Type 2 responses relative to each other. We have concluded, for example, that specific modulation of Type 1 relative to Type 2 can be useful in treating a wide variety of conditions and diseases, ranging from infections, infestations, tumors and hypersensitivities to autoimmune diseases.
These discoveries are especially significant because modem treatment strategies for many of the above-listed diseases have limited effectiveness, significant side effects, or both. Treatment of autoimmune disease, for example, is frequently limited to palliative measures, removal of toxic antibodies (as in myasthenia gravis), and administration of hazardous drugs including corticosteroids, chloroquine derivatives, and antimetabolic or antitumor drugs, and drugs such as cyclosporines that target immune system cells.